The Days That Changed Us
by RauraShippersR5
Summary: Ross and Laura may have feelings for each other but things are... complicated. Raura.
1. Prologue

She couldn't help it. Her and Ross had known each other for three years now, yet all Ross seemed to want to do is hang out with Disney's new Aussie girl Maia Mitchell.

Laura felt that she was prettier, and a better actress and she thought it was no wonder Ross was around her most of the time.

They both claimed that it was all for promotion but the brunette actress wasn't so sure of that.

Yes, she was in love with her blonde co-star Ross Lynch. Although the "Raura shippers" called her a cockblock, she only did that to avoid hate. And as much as she wanted to be with him, she was scared.

Yes, Ross was liked Laura as much as she liked him. They're goofy sides came out with each other and he adored how real she was. Laura didn't care what people thought of her and he absolutely adored that about her.

However, ever since Ross was given the part in the DCOM Teen Beach Movie, his whole life had been taken over by it.

Many days of Austin and Ally filming were missed and he ended up getting very little sleep. Rumors had been swirling around about how him and his costar Maia Mitchell had a thing for each other, but he tried to deny the rumors as much as possible.

It didn't help though, that she through herself at him along with every other guy she met.

Laura could tell that Maia may really have a fling for Ross, which led her to believe that Ross returned the feelings.

Things were definitely complicated for Ross and Laura's relationship.

* * *

**I know it's short but I hope everyone liked the prologue of my new fanfiction "The Days That Changed Us"** **Reviews/Follows/Favorites would be wonderful! **


	2. Chapter 1

She wasn't expecting a call. At least not from him. She wasn't expecting one today, or this week, or even this month, with how busy he was.

"Hey Laura, it's Ross,"

"Ross! Hi! I wasn't expecting a call from you!"

Through all the movie promotion and pictures with Maia, he only wanted to be with one girl, Laura Marano. The adorkable, petite brunette that stole his heart long ago.

After finally getting the courage to do so, Ross made up all the time lost this summer by asking the girl of his dreams out on a date.

And she excepted, not even being able to contain her shock and excitement.

* * *

Raini came right over when she got the news. She had been a Raura shipper herself, and had been waiting for her blonde costar to ask out her best friend.

The two girls immediately prepared for the date that evening. Ross was taking Laura to his all-time favorite restaurant right on the beach, _The Spice Grill. _

A new outfit was bought for Laura and her makeup was done by her best friend until finally they both knew, she was ready for her date with Ross Lynch.

* * *

**Ross POV**

I, Ross Lynch, had finally gotten the guts to ask out my beautiful Austin and Ally costar Laura Marano. As hard as it is to fully admit my feelings, when I was with her, my heart beat out of my chest.

One look at her gave me a feeling that no other girl could even come close to giving me. I knew, she knew, everyone knew that lately I had been very detached from the rest of th

* * *

e cast and I wanted to make it up to them.

Especially _her._

I know I had said I wouldn't date a costar until the show we were on had come to an end. But with her, there were exceptions. There were _always _exceptions.

After finally satisfying my self with how I looked I started to get ready to leave when something had to stop me.

My phone decided to ring. Who was calling?

Maia.

* * *

And yet another call was received from Laura, and again from the boy she was going to be seeing very soon.

"I'm sorry." he sighed.

Ross had gotten an "emergency" call from Maia, saying she needed to meet him for dinner to discuss their upcoming trip to Australia.

"It's fine... no... I completely understand Ross.. have fun tonight, bye." a shattered brunette said.

Maybe he hadn't changed like Laura had thought.

* * *

He hated himself so much at that moment. He could hear the devastation in her voice when she hung up. Ross wanted to so badly, be able to kiss her and hold her and tell the whole world that she was his, yet at this point they were nothing more than friends.

This dinner was going to be the death of him. It wasn't that he hated Maia, it was just that... she was a little clingy. Rumors were starting to swirl around that they were dating due to Maia throwing herself at him all the time. Yes she was single, talented, gorgeous, and Australian, but their was only one girl on his mind and that was the lovely Laura Marano.

When he arrived at the restaurant, he couldn't help but feel how romantic the place felt. Couples surrounded him and soft music was playing, and in front of him sat his Teen Beach Movie costar, at a secluded booth.

Ross immediately felt uncomfortable as to what Maia was a wearing, a tight mini dress that went down to her mid-thighs. She gave him a flirty wave and a smirk.

Suddenly, thoughts of Laura were completely out of his head for the rest of the night.

* * *

As the dinner went on, the more heated it got. Ross and Maia's hands were currently being held on top of the table. This was the first time where it was just them together, no directors or other cast mates.

Their knees kept rubbing against each others from under the table, and giggles escaped from both of their mouths.

Maia encouraged Ross to take a drink, which led to two, three, four, and so on until they started making their way out of the restaurant drunk.

An intoxicated Ross was led to Maia's car, their hands intertwined.

The last Ross remembered, was Maia's lips on his.

_And neither of them saw the photographer flash a picture of them in the back of Maia's car._

* * *

**You guys probably hate me right now... I'm sorry, but don't worry it will get better. I will try to update much sooner this time, maybe even get started today. Now I'm thinking of having another male come into the story and distract Raura from being together besides Maia. Let me know who you think it should be. **

**I do not own anything other than the plot and the restaurant Ross and Laura were supposed to go to. **

**Reviews are always wonderful (And get an update faster hehe) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ross Lynch Caught Making Out With Aussie Costar**

Every teen magazine that gave any crap about the Austin and Ally star, and one of the members of the hit band R5, were talking about the big news. To them, it meant that "Raia" was now a thing.

The thing that shocked everyone the most wasn't that he was off the market, but that he went after a girl three years older than him. But Ross was shocked the most.

The last he remembered was puckering up and feeling Maia's lips on his. Had it really been a full on make out session? Guilt and regret washed over him and he had no idea how to explain anything. To his parents? To Laura? Or even to Maia?

His feelings didn't change for Laura at all after the night before, and didn't necessarily want to be with Maia.

But he was a guy, and of course he liked kissing Maia. All he know, was that she sure as hell wanted to be with him.

The weekend was now over which meant the table read of Austin and Ally was today. Ross was given weird looks and glances from the crew, as he walked in and quietly head to his sit, right next to Calum, Raini, and an empty seat where Laura should have been.

A big slap was given to Ross's arm that woke him up out of his thoughts on what to say to Laura.

"What the hell happened last night, how dare you hurt my best friend like that, and what the hell happened last night?" Raini spoke to him in a whisper so that no one else heard.

"I'm sorry, I was drunk and didn't know it would turn into this! I was expecting to talk about our plans for Australia when Maia shows up in a skimpy little dress and keeps touching me, let alone getting me to drink. I love Laura and you know that just as well as I do." the blonde spilled.

"Well I don't know if Laura knows that herself. Last I talked to her, she said you ditched her for Maia and she was done waiting."

"Waiting?"

The coincidence was crazy, for at that moment, Laura walked in hands in hands with no other than the guy Ross hated most, Garett Clayton. Not only was Ross's mouth hanging open, but everyone else at the table read's were.

Garett quickly scurried to the back of the room before anyone could ask questions and the table read had begun.

As soon as the cast finished reading, a fuming Ross stormed out of the main room and into his dressing room. He just couldn't believe it. Laura, HIS Laura, was now taken by another man. And this wasn't like his story where a photographer happened to see them but she decided to show off her new boy.

At that point Ross wanted to get back at her. He wanted to make her feel the pain that he just felt. He decided to call Maia.

As Garett walked out of Hollywood Studios, waving at Laura and giving her a peck on the cheek, Raini watched with astonishment. What had gotten into her best friend? And since when did she have a thing for Garett, let alone when did they get together?

"Laura" Raini called as the brunette started to walk right past her.

"LAURA"

She spun around to face the curly haired Latina with a guilty look on her face.

"What has gotten into you, Laur? I know you liked Ross and I know finding out he was making out with Maia hurt but this is not like you to go after another guy so quick, and coincidently the guy Ross hates most?"

"I'll have you know I liked Garett for quite awhile now but didn't realize it until we both happened to be at the same coffee shop this morning and instantly set it off."

Raini gave a face as in _I know this isn't true_.

"Okay, okay fine maybe I'm _tryingtogetRossjealousbecausehehurtmebutI'mstillin lovewithhimhahaha..."  
_

"LAURA! This is not like you! Making a guy jealous? This isn't the girl I know. If you really want to be with Garett go ahead but I know what really happened between Ross and Maia, and he does still like you very much. I would make things right if I were you"

Without another word, Laura silently stomped away furious with what Raini had been telling her. She did like Garett! Very much! But did she? She had only met him a day ago. Sure, the only reason she could have agreed to go out with him was because she was caught up in the moment. And by then guilt had plunged over her, knowing that what Raini had said was true. She needed to make things right.

And so she knew that going to talk to Ross about this was the right thing to do.

* * *

Laura planned on trying to talk to Ross on set the next day. Instant regret had rushed over for even trying to make Ross jealous. Was she was really doing this all for a crush? She had already had one stressful day but she knew her fans on Twitter were always there to cheer her up.

She replied to a load of fans and then scrolled through her twitter feed until one tweet caught her eye. An interview with Clever TV had been posted talking about Ross's makeout session with his movie costar Maia Mitchell, including a special surprise at the end.

As much as she didn't want to pain herself anymore, curiosity took the best of her and she found herself watching Dana Ward and Joslyne talking about what was going on. Laura was starting to get bored, just hearing the news she had heard over and over all day being reported again and predictions of what was going on by the interviewers. The "surprise" was what caught her off guard.

"And now a special interviewer with the stars that made breaking news today, Ross Lynch and Maia Mitchell!"

Laura's mouth was wide open as she watched Ross come out his arm around a smiling Maia's waist, from her Ipad.

_"Hello! It's so nice to see you! They both said._

_"So tell us." The interviewers said. "We heard about your heated little session on Saturday night, but are you two a thing now or what?"_

_Ross and Maia looked at each other for a moment before Maia spoke up. "We're together, and couldn't be more happier." _

An infuriated Laura shut off her Ipad and threw it as far as she could. A boy had never done this to her, hurt her to the point where she was now silently sobbing. She stayed like this for several moments until she finally snapped.

Why was she going this crazy for him? Sure he was Ross but no boy should be able to put her into this state. Plus, she could have fun with this. All she knew was that Garett wasn't going anywhere.

For the jealousy war, had just began.

* * *

**Andddd you guys might hate me some more now! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update any sooner but I really hope you like this chapter. The next few chapters will be talking about the jealousy war and I personally can't wait to write about it. Don't worry, you'll be getting some Raura very soon. And just to clarify, I do not own Austin & Ally, Hollywood Studios, Clever TV, or Ipads lol. **

**Reviews are always the best, and will get you another chapter much faster. :)**


End file.
